Secret in Las Noches
by vida tranquila
Summary: Yang BACKSTERRT udah ketauan.. Gimana reaksi para penghuni lainnya... REVIEW..CHAP 3!
1. Chapter 1

YO…YO…YO..MINNA! Ketemu lagi sama vida nich… ni fic ke 3 vida… Q seneng banget, ternyata fic q yang sebelumnya di sukai… Arigatou minna san..…

Sekarang vida bikin cerita baru. Vida pengen banget buat cerita Ulquiorra sama Orihime. Sekarang dech baru kesampean... Lagi-lagi vida bikin fic yang charanya Ulquiorra. Biz, semua tokoh utama cowoknya,sifatnya tuh Ulquiorra banget. Tadinya mau bikin Grimmjow. Tapi bingung, Grimmjow pasangannya ma siapa cocoknya..? Jadinya Ulquiorra lagi dech.. Lagi pula q suka banget ma Ulquiorra... Tite Kubo senpai... Kenapa Ulquiorra harus mati...*Teriak-teriak gaje*. Kali ini ceritanya Ulquiorra ma Orihime di Las Noches.. Q pengen bikin romance mereka disini. Yoo.. Pokonya Read n Review ya...^^..

Disclaimer : Qdah bikin 3 fic, tetep ni bleach masih punya Tite Kubo senpai. Kalau aku yang punya, di jamin Ulquiorra gak akan pernah mati…..

Summary : Takan ada yang mengira, bahwa di Las Noches ada sebuah rahasia yang tak di ketahui oleh siapun, hanya mereka yang mengetahuinya. Read n Review ya..

Secret In Las Noches

Chapter 1

Sudah sangat lama Orihime tinggal di Hueco Mundo. Di suruh nyembuhin si inilah,yang itulah, sampai yang kena kutu air aja minta di obatin. Orihimepun mulai terbiasa dan betah tinggal di Hueco Mundo,diapun mulai di perlakukan baik oleh penghuni Las Noches. Mulai dari kamar yang asalnya mirip penjara sekarang bak kayak kamar hotel serba mewah. Apalagi karena kehadiran seseorang yang membuatnya nyaman.

TOK..TOK..TOK..

Suara pintu di ketok.

"Onna aku masuk." Suara seorang cowok yang agak berat. Tapi mata Orihime berbinar saat mendengar suara itu. Lalu pintupun di buka, terlihatlah sosok sang espada yang di kenal sebagai Cuatro.

"Ulquiorra kun." Seru Orihime loncat gembira dari sofa yang tengah dia duduki.

"Ini sarapanmu onna." Ucap Ulquiorra tenang.

"AH..arigatou Ulquiorra kun." Lalu Orihime duduk di meja makan yang ada di kamarnya, dan mulai melahap makanan yang di bawa Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra duduk di depan Orihime dan mulai membaca buku yang ia bawa. Sambil makan, Orihime memandangi Ulquiorra. Wajahnya yang tampan di hiasi bola mata berwarna hijau emerald indah dan kulit putih pucat. Orihime terus memandangi Ulquiorra sambil terus mengunyah makanannya. Sadar bahwa dirinya terus di perhatikan Ulquiorra pun melirik Orihime.

"Ada apa onna? Apa ada sesuatu di wajahku?" Tanya Ulquiorra yang merasa sedari tadi di perhatikan terus.

Orihime sontak kaget. "Eh..ti..tidak apa-apa." Buru-buru dia memalingkan wajahnya ke makanan yang ada di atas mejanya. Ulquiorra cuman ngangkat satu alis lalu kembali membaca bukunya.

Hening...

Hanya suara alat makan dan suara lembaran buku yang terdengar. Orihimepun ingin memecahkan keheningan itu.

"Ano..Ulquiorra kun..." Akhirnya Orihimepun unjuk bicara. Ulquiorra pun meliriknya kembali.

"Ada apa onna?" Tanyanya.

"MM..A..apa Ulquiorra kun tidak makan?" Tanya gadis berambut orange itu, membuat si cuatro lagi-lagi ngangkat alis.

"Aku sudah makan onna." Jawabnya datar.

"Eeh! Begitu yah..."Seru Orihime lesu, dan kembali melanjutkan acara makanya. Si cuatro jadi tambah bingung.

"Memangnya kenapa onna?" Tanya Ulquiorra.

"Mm..a..aku ingin sarapan bersama Ulquiorra kun.." Kata-kata Orihime membuat mata Ulquiorra melebar. "Tapi tidak apa-apa kok, syukurlah kalau Ulquiorra kun sudah makan." Lanjut Orihime dengan senyum sedikit di paksakan.

HAH...Ulquiorra cuman menghela nafas, lalu menutup buku yang tengah ia baca.

"Apa kau ingin makan bersamaku onna.?" Tanya Ulquiorra lagi.

Orihime cuman mengangguk dengan semburat merah di pipinya,Ulquiorra tersenyum.

"Baiklah onna,makan siang nanti aku akan makan bersamamu!" Ujar Ulquiorra membuat Orihime senang,dan di belakangnya penuh bunga bermekaran*ceritanya*

"Benarkah..?" Seru Orihime dengan mata berbina-binar.

"Iya onna.." Ujar Ulquiorra tenang.

"Horre..!Kalau begitu setiap hari kau makan bersamaku ya Ulquiorra kun." Seru Orihime,tambah bunganya toch di belakang.

"Setiap hari?" Cibir Ulquiorra.

"Ti..tidak mau ya..?" Orihime kembali lesu dech.

Si Ulquiorra langsung bereaksi ngeliat gadis yang ada di depanya langsung lesu.

"Baiklah onna, setiap hari aku akan makan bersamamu."Ujar Ulquiorra dengan sukses bunga-bunga bermekaran lagi di belakang Orihime.

Orihime hanya tertawa senang dan puas. Sementara Ulquiorra hanya tersenyum,padahal dia sangat puas melihat orang yang di sanyanginya senang bersamanya.

UPPS..Ini rahasia loch..Rahasia di Las Noches yang tidak di ketahui oleh hubungan Orihime Inoue dengan si Cuatro Espada Ulquiorra PA..CA..RAN.. Hubungan mereka sudah berlangsung lama,dan tak ada seorangpun yang mengetahuinya. Sekalipun Aizen sang penguasa Hieco Mundo.

Hubungan mereka berawal dari kedekatan sang tawanan dan sang penjaga. Karena Ulquiorra selalu melindungi dan menjaga Orihime,tiba-tiba tanpa di sadari perasaan cinta itu muncul. Dan akhirnya status baru di antara merekapun berubah. Yang di awalnya hanya tawanan dan penjaga,sekarang jadi PA..CA..RAN..

Ulquiorra dan Orihime menjaga kerahasiaan hubungan mereka. Karena tak ingin di ketahui oleh Aizen dan para Espada lain. Orihime menggunakan kesempatan Ulquiorra sebagai penjaganya untuk bisa bersamanya. Seperti sekarang,Ulquiorra jadi sedikit penurut bila bersama .HE..HE..

"Ah..kenyangnya.."Seru Orihime setelah menghabiskan makananya. Ulquiorra tidak langsung membereskan alat makan yang ada meja,karena ingin lebih lama berada di kamar Orihime. "Oh..ya.."Seru Orihime tiba-tiba membuat si cuatro espada itu lagi-lagi ngangkat alis dengan tanda tanya gede di kepalanya. Sementara Orihime ngutak ngatik barang-barang yang ada di laci meja kecilnya yang ada di sebelah tempat tidurnya. "Ini dia.."Serunya lagi saat mengambil sebuah kotak kecil berwarna biru tua dengan hiasan Menos Grande*nggak etis*.

"Apa itu onna?" Ulquiorra penasaran.

"Aku juga tidak tahu? Tadi Syazel san yang memberikanya bilang "Cobalah,tapi harus ada Ulquiorra"Begitu katanya."Jelas Orihime dengan telunjuk di dagunya.

"Syazel katamu? Kenapa kau menerimanya? Jangan pernah menerima apapun dari dia!"Seru Ulquiorra.

'Jelas-jelas dia ingin menjadikan Orihime sebagai kelinci percobaan untuk penemuanya.'Batin Ulquiorra.

"Kenapa? Syazel san sudah payah memberikanya padaku,tidak baik menolak hadiah dari orang Ulquiorra kun." Gerutu Orihime dengan sedikit memanyunkan mulutnya.

"Bukan begitu,hanya saja kalau dia yang memberikanya..."Ulquiorra bingung mau ngomong apa. Yang jelas,semua penemuan si Syazel pasti kagak bener. Itulah pemikiran Ulquiorra.

"Kita buka saja biar tahu isinya!" Seru Orihime lalu membuka tutup lotak itu,Ulquiorra sedikit khawatir.

Saat melihat isi kotak itu mata Orihime melebar dan berseru..

"WAAHH!"

"HAH?" Si cuatro bingung dech.

"Permen !"Seru Orihime senang lalu mencoba permen coklat itu.

"Tunggu!Jangan dulu..." Ulquiorra belum sempat menghentikan Orihime.

"NYAM.."Orihime udah keburu Ulquiorra jadi penuh kecemasan melihat Orihime mengunyah penemuan Syazel. Pipi Orihime jadi sedikit merah,bibirnya tersenyum.

"Enaknya..Syazel san memberikan permen coklat yang sangat enak. Aku harus berterimakasih padanya." Seru Orihime.

"Kau tidak perlu repot-repot Orihime senang kau menyukainya."Tiba-tiba suara si penemu itu terdengar dari arah pintu. Ternyata benar,saat Orihime dan Ulquiorra melihat ke arah sana, disana Syazel sedang verdiri sambil membetulkan kacamatanya dan tersenyum puas.

"Syazel san.." Seru Orihime sedikit kaget.

"Kau?Sedang apa disini?Kau tidak boleh ada disini tanpa ijin."Celetuk Ulquiorra dingin plus tatapan tajam.

"Hei..hei.. Tentu saja ku kesini untuk bertemu dengan Orihime chan."Syazel tersenyum.

"Untuk apa kau bertemu denganya?"Tanya Ulquiorra masih mempertahankan nada super dinginya.

Syazel memperlihatkan sebuah kotak berwarna merah dari tanganya. "Untuk memberikan ini. Ini adalah penemuanku yang baru,aku ingin Orihime chan memcobanya."Ucap Syazel sambil membetulkan kacamatanya lagi.

"Wah! Benarkah."Cewek yang satu ini malah kegirangan. Si cuatro jadi sedikit cemberut dech. Lalu Ulquiorra berjalan ke arah pintu dan berdiri tepat di depan Syazel.

"Kau hanya ingin menjadikan dia sebagai kelinci percobaan saja kan?"Tanya Ulquiorra dingin plus deathglare.

Si Syazel menyeringai. "Kenapa kau bertanya begitu, aku hanya ingin memberikan in..." Syazel belum menyelesaikan perkataanya..

BRUUAKK!

Tendangan melayang ke tubuh Syazel dan berhasil membuatnya tengkurap di bawah.

"Siall Siapa yang menendangku.!"Seru Syazel. Ulquiorra diem nggak peduli,Orihime sweetdrop.

"Sialan loe ya! Beraninya memberikanku makanan yang membuatku gatal, terima ini,dan ." Ternyata yang nendang itu Grimmjow, dengan bintik-bintik merah di tubuhnya,dia terus membabi buta memberi tendangan ke Syazel yang ada di atas lantai.

"Hei!SIALAN,HENTIKAN!"Gerutu Syazel.

"Enak aja..Gara-gara penemuanmu yang berwarna hitam itu,GW jadi gatel-getel nich!Sialan!" Gerutu Grimmjow dengan sekali-kali menggaruk tubuhnya.

Ulquiorra ngangkat alis,lalu mengambil kotak yang tadi mau di berikan Syazel ke Orihime. Lalu ia membuka tutupnya dan memperlihatkanya pada si Grimmjow.

"Hei Grimmjow."Seru Ulquiorra,Grimmjow pun menoleh. "Apa barang yang kau makan itu seperti ini?" Tanya Ulquiorra sambil memperlihatkan isi dari kotak merah yang akan di berikan Syazel pada Orihime. Grimmjow pun melihat isi kotak itu sambil kakinya masih menginjak Syazel yang ada di bawahnya.

"Hei lepaskan kakimu kucing bodoh!"Gerutu Syazel,tapi nggak di peduliin.

"Benar,emank benda ini yang ia berikan padaku. Gara-gara ini aku jadi gatal-gatal sekarang! Tapi kenapa kau juga punya?" Tanya Grimmjow. Ulquiorra pun melirik ke Syazel yang dari tadi berusaha keluar dari injakan Grimmjow. Deathglare di berikan Ulquiorra ke Syazel langsung sweetdrop.

Ulquiorra menunjuk ke arah Syazel dengan telunjuknya, lalu perlahan terkumpul cahaya hijau di ujungnya. Syazel sudah mengerti apa yang akan Ulquiorra lakukan.

"Tunggu!Tunggu!" Seru Syazel.

"Kau mau memberikan benda menjijikan ini padanya. Nyalimu terlalu besar Syazel!"Ucap Ulquiorra sangat sangat sangaatt dingin. "CERO!" Dengan cepat cahaya itu terbang menuju ke Syazel dan menciptakan ledakan besar, Syazelpun terbang melewati langit-langit kamar yang berlubang akibat ledakan.

CRIING!

Syazel pun menghilang di langit Hueco Mundo...

Ulquiorra memandang nggak peduli...

Grimmjow tertawa lepas...

Orihime sweetdrop di tempat...

Cip..cip..cip.. Burung berkicau*emang di Hueco Mundo ada burung yah?*

.

.

.

.

"Kau sudah mengerti onna? Jangan pernah menerima apapun lagi dari ilmuan gila itu. Kalau kau tidak mau jadi KUCING yang penuh KUTU seperti itu."Ulquiorra sedikit menekankan kata Kucing dan kutu sambil melirik ke arah Grimmjow. Orihime cuman ngangguk sambil menundukan Grimmjow yang sadar udah di sindir pun kesal.

"Apa loe bilang? Sialan loe ya,enak aja gw kutuan. Ini gara-gara si Syazel gila itu."Gerutu Grimmjow sambil garuk-garuk badanya dengan gaya kucing *ngegaruk dengan kakinya*.

"Itu karena kau bodoh! Kenapa menerima barang darinya. DASAR BODOH!" Ucap Ulquiorra tajam dingin dan menusuk.

JLEB..JLEB..

Beberapa panah menusuk jantung Grimmjow karena nggak bisa ngebales omongan Ulquiorra.

"Hei! Pet sama. Kau bisa menyembuhkan aku tidak."Seru Grimmjow ke Orihime,dan memalingkan wajahnya dari Ulquiorra.

"Ah..i..iya. Akan ku sembuhkan Grimmjow kun. Sebentar ya. Shotten Keshun."Beberapa peri keluar dan terbang membentuk cahaya orange berbentuk oval dan menyelubungi tubuh Grimmjow. Perlahan bintik-bintik merah di tubuh Grimmjow hilang,dan akhirnya selesai. "Grimmjow kun sudah." Ucap Orihime sambil tersenyum.

"MM..Gatal-gatal di tubuhku sudah hilang, kemampuanmu memang hebat pet sama."Seru Grimmjow sambil merangkul pundak Orihime dengan sebelah tanganya.

"I..iya terima kasih, Grimmjow kun terlalu memujiku."Ucap Orihime dengan semburat merah di pipinya.

Ulquiorra yang memperhatikan leadaan mereka berdua jadi sedikit kesal. "Kalau urusanmu sudah selesai,cepat pergi dari sini KUCING BODOH!" Celetuk Ulquiorra dingin.

"CK..!"Grimmjow cuman mendesah lalu pergi dari kamar Orihime.

Akhirnya yang tertinggal Ulquiorra dan Orihime lagi. Raut wajah Ulquiorra sedikit kesal,lalu diapun membereskan alat makan yang ada di meja makan yang seharusnya dari tadi sudah di bereskan. Orihime hanya memandang lesu melihat Ulquiorra.

"Kau..kau marah padaku ya Ulquiorra kun?"Tanya Orihime sedikit bergetar.

"Tidak onna!" Jawab Ulquiorra datar lalu berjalan meninggalkan kamar Orihime. Tepat sebelum Ulquiorra keluar,Orihime menghentikanya.

"Tunggu Ulquiorra kun."Orihime memeluk punggung Ulquiorra. Bola mata Ulquiorra melebar saat tangan Orihime melingkar di pinggangnya. "Ja..jangan dulu pergi.!" Seru Orihime dengan sedikit raut wajah sedih.

Ulquiorra hanya diam,tapi bola matanya tambah melebar. Lalu membalikan tubuhnya biar bisa berhadap-hadapan dengan Orihime. Dia menatap Orihime dalam,perlahan dia menyentuh dagu Orihine dengan jempol dan telunjuknya, lalu mendekatkan bibirnya. Orihime hanya menutup matanya dan menyentuh lembut pipi Ulquiorra. Sebentar lagi mereka akan...

"ORIHIMEEE!" Teriak seorang anak kecil yang membuat mereka kagak jadi ciumannya. Mereka pun melirik siapa pemilik suara itu. Ternyata anak kecil berambut hijau dan topeng hollow terpasang di atas kepalanya.

"Neliel?" Seru Orihime sedikit merah di wajahnya saat melihat Neliel si mantan espada ke 3 alias Tress berdiri memandang dia yang tengah di peluk Ulquiorra.

Si Neliel menyeringai.. "He..he..he..Kalian sedang apa?" Goda Nell sambil mengelap ingus yang ada di hidungnya.

"Ti..ti..tidak sedang apa-apa kan Ulquiorra kun." Seru Orihime panic dengan semburat merah di wajahnya.

Seringai iblis tambah lebar di wajah si Nell.. "Kalian tadi mau ciuman kan..?" Tanya Nell dengan menyeringai, si Hime langsung sweetdrop sambil PIIIIP asap keluar dari kepalanya, sedangkan si Ulquiorra deathglare, bukan karena marah tapi karena panic juga tapi di tutupi oleh ekspresinya. "Kalian PA..CA..RAN.. ya..hehehe..!" Goda Nell...

"NGGAAAAKKK!" Teriak mereka berdua...

TBC

YA...HA... CHAPTER 1 beres.. Hehehehe super gaje yah. Gomene..gomene… Mudah-mudahan para reader menyukainya. Ini juga fic yang pendek, nanti ku panjangin dech..

Vida : Ketahuan dech tuh.

Ulquiorra : Hei author stress... bisa nggak sich bikin cerita yang sedikit normal? Perasaan di fic loe yang pertama ampe yang ini,gw kagak normal dech.

Vida :Hehehe.. tadinya q mau bikin kamu yang sesuai sifat aslinya, tapi kagak jadi.

Ulquiorra : WHY?"

Vida : Kan seru ngeliatmu yang lucu dan OOC...HEHEHE*Menyeringai iblis*

Ulquiorra`:*DEATHGLARE* Loe emank pengen gw jadiin debu yah..*siap-sipa nembak cero*

Vida :Eh..tu..tu..tunggu dulu bro..

Uquiorra : APA*DEATHGLARE*

Vida : Ada Orihime toch..*nunjuk kebelakang*

Ulquiorra : HAH*Ngeliat ke belakang,kagak ada siapa-siapa*

Vida :*kabur dengan kecepatan cahaya*

Ulquiorra :Sialan loe nip...*SHIIINNGG* Sialan toch author stress.. lagi-lagi kabur. Cih, untuk kalian jangan lupa review yah... *pergi dengan aura kesal*

Arigatou Gozaimasu minna... di tunggi reviewanya.. Kalau ada yang punya ide, review yah.. di tunggu... ^^"


	2. Chapter 2

MINNA!CHAPTER 2 akhirnya aku update juga.. Gomene telat banget updatenya.

GOMENE..GOMENE..*Membungkuk*

Karena banyak halangan buat ngetik,jadinya telat dech..

Yaudah kita langsung aja yah..

Disclaimer : Hah..Tite Kubo sensei,kenapa aku belum di tulis sebagai ahli warismu sich*Sampai kapanpun itu nggak akan terjadi*

Summary :Ternyata di Las Noches ada yang BACKSTREET...

Secret in Las Noches

Chapter 2

"ORIHIMEEE!" Teriak seorang anak kecil yang membuat mereka kagak jadi ciumannya. Mereka pun melirik siapa pemilik suara itu. Ternyata anak kecil berambut hijau dan topeng hollow terpasang di atas kepalanya.

"Neliel?" Seru Orihime sedikit merah di wajahnya saat melihat Neliel si mantan espada ke 3 alias Tress berdiri memandang dia yang tengah di peluk Ulquiorra.

Si Neliel menyeringai.. "He..he..he..Kalian sedang apa?" Goda Nell sambil mengelap ingus yang ada di hidungnya.

"Ti..ti..tidak sedang apa-apa kan Ulquiorra kun." Seru Orihime panic dengan semburat merah di wajahnya.

Seringai iblis tambah lebar di wajah si Nell.. "Kalian tadi mau ciuman kan..?" Tanya Nell dengan menyeringai, si Hime langsung sweetdrop sambil PIIIIP asap keluar dari kepalanya, sedangkan si Ulquiorra deathglare, bukan karena marah tapi karena panic juga tapi di tutupi oleh ekspresinya. "Kalian PA..CA..RAN.. ya..hehehe..!" Goda Nell...

"NGGAAAAKKK!" Teriak mereka berdua...

* * *

Si neliel cuman cengok soalnya di teriakin pas di kupingnya sebelah kanan plus kiri. Tiba-tiba ulquiorra berjongkok dan mengambil sesuatu di lantai. Orihime langsung sweetdrop ngeliat apa yang di ambil sama Ulquiorra.

"Ini untukmu."Ulquiorra memberikan kotak berwarna merah yang sejak tadi tergeletak di bocah ingusan ngelirik ke kotak yang tengah di sodorkan oleh sang cuatro espada itu.

"Ul..ulquiorra_kun,e..etto.."Orihime gelagapan.

"Untuk_ku?" Tanya si bocah yang tengah sibuk ngelap ingus yang terus meler dari hidungnya.

"Jangan banyak tanya,ambil saja dan cepat pergi dari sini."Ucap Ulquiorra dingin. Si Neliel langsung ngambil itu kotak dan berlari kecil sambil girang,tanpa tahu itu kotak pembawa bencana.

"Ul..ulquiorra_kun,apa tidak apa-apa? Bukanya itu.."

"Biarkan saja,lebih baik dia nggak keluar dulu."Sahutnya dingin..

SSHHYYUUNGG!

Aura dingin sedingin es menyebar di setiap pori-pori Orihime. Orang yang di cintainya ini benar-benar orang yang sangat dingin,nggak peduli orang lain mau gimana.

Ulquiorra memandang Orihime yang tengah beku sendiri,lalu mendekatinya perlahan..

CUP!

Ulquiorra mencium Orihime,bukannya merespon si Hime malah bengong."Itu lanjutan dari yang tadi."Ujar Ulquiorra datar lalu pergi begitu saja dari kamar Orihime,meninggalkan gadis bermata abu-abu itu swetdrop sendiri dengan wajah yang BLUSHING abiezz! Meski dingin,ternyata Ulquiorra orang yang spontan ya..ckckckc*Author di geplak Ulquiorra fc*

* * *

Cuaca sangat panas hari ini di Hueco Mundo. Para penghuni Las Noches sibuk sendiri dengan urusan mereka,begitu juga dengan Orihime dia tengah sibuk ngeringin rambutnya yang baru aja di keramas. Lalu membuka lemari yang terbuat dari kayu jati berukiran bunga. Terlihatlah beberapa baju yang tengah tergantung rapi di dalamnya,Orihime mengambil salah satunya lalu perlahan melepas handuk yang tengah dia pakai.

Tanpa tahu kalau Ulquiorra tengah berjalan mendekati kamarnya itu,terbukalah pintu putih yang menuju ruangan kamar si pemilik shun shun rikka yang tengah ganti baju.

Ulquiorra bukanya masuk,tapi malah bengong sendiri. Bola matanya yang hijau emerald membulat,meski hanya sedikit tapi terlihat semburat merah di wajahnya. Melihat pemandangan yang ada di hadapanya. Melihat Orihime yang tengah memakai baju berwarna putih yang hampir mirip gaun bergaya jepang. Terlihatlah oleh mata hijaunya yang indah setiap lekuk dan garis tubuh Orihime. Kulitnya yang putih dan halus terasa menggoda bagi para kaum laki-laki. Termasuk pemuda yang di kenal dingin ini yang tengah memandanginya. Yang di perhatikan kagak nyadar bahwa ada sepasang mata yang lagi merhatiin dia pake baju.

Ulquiorra sempat terjurumus ke dalam gairah yang dapat membuatnya berubah jadi liar. Tapi tepat semua itu terjadi,dia langsung menutup pintu dan berdiri di sampingnya. Dia masih diam sambil berdiri,bengong,kepalanya kosong,nggak dapat mikir apa-apa*Ulquiorra ke santet tuh*author di cero*

Bahkan saking bengongnya,dia nggak nyadar ada orang yang tengah mendekati dia.

"Hei cuatro!Sedang apa kau diam di depan kamar Orihime?"Sapa seseorang yang di kenal sebagai espada ke 3. Rambutnya yang pirang kontras dengan bulu matanya,dia memandang si Cuatro aneh. Ulquiorra yang sedari tadi bengong,akhirnya sadar juga.

"Tress!"Sahutnya datar.

"Sedang apa kau? Oh ya,apa Orihime ada aku ada perlu dengannya?"Tanya Haribel sambil memutar knop pintu kamar itu knop dalam putaran terakhir,si cuatro menghentikanya. Haribel memandang Ulquiorra semakin bingung.

"Jangan di buka."Ujar Ulquiorra sambil menggenggam tangan Haribel.

"Kenapa?"Tanya Haribel bingung.

"Dia..dia.."Ujar Ulquiorra ke potong-potong.

"HAH,,Dia kenapa?"Si Haribel semakin bingung kini mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Dia sedang ganti baju,jadi jangan masuk."Ujar Ulquiorra sedikit di pelankan nada suaranya. Tapi karena pendengaran Haribel sangatlah baik dia bisa mendengar dengan jelas apa yang di katakan Ulquiorra. Bahkan penglihatanya pun sangatlah jelas,sehingga dapat melihat semburat merah yang tengah melukis di kulit putih pucat sang cuatro itu.

Kalau kerah jaket yang tengah di pakai Haribel tidak menutupi mukanya,mungkin sekarang ini dia tengah menyeringai. "Kau mengintipnya ya.."Goda si tress sambil mendekatkan mukanya ke arah si cuatro.

JLEEBB!

Sebuah tombak kasat mata menusuk tepat ke jantung Ulquiorra. Wajahnya yang terlihat sedikit tegang di sembunyikanya di ekspresi dinginnya,tapi sangat terlihat bahwa keringat dingin keluar dari setiap pori-pori tubuhnya. Seringai besar akan terlihat bila jaket putih yang menutupi wajah sang tress terbuka.

"Hm.."Haribel mulai mendehem nyindir lalu melirik Ulquiorra. "Aku gak nyangka,ternyata cuatro Espada hobinya ngintipin orang. Jangan-jangan kau pernah ngintip aku yah. Hobi mu sama dengan Gin_sama."Sindir cuatro langsung salting alias salah tingkah.

"Aku tidak pernah melakukan itu. Lagi pula,aku tidak punya hobi seperti Gin_sama!"Sahut Ulquiorra penuh nafsu tapi dengan ekspresi datarnya padahal di dalemnya udah was-was.

* * *

Di tempat Gin..

"HATSYII!" Gin bersin di kamarnya.

"Ada yang ngomongin aku ya." Gumamnya sambil ngelap ingus dengan jarinya.

* * *

Kembali ke depan kamar Orihime..

"Lalu..Kenapa kau mengintip Orihime?"Tanya Haribel dengan tatapan tajam setajam silet.*lah kurang tajem tuht*

"A..aku,tidak sengaja. Sudahlah jangan di bahas lagi!"Seru Ulquiorra sedikit kesal padahal salting.

'Emang gak sengaja kan?'Batinnya.

"Hm.."Ngedehem lagi dech si tress Espada ini dengan tatapan gak percaya.

Tanpa di sadari tuh orang yang di omongin nongol.

"Haribel_san,Ulquiorra_kun!Kenapa kalian berdua ada di depan kamar ku?"Tanya Orihime yang nongol dari balik pintu.

Sontak si cuatro kaget. Mukanya yang putih pucat langsung di hiasi cat merah yang nyembur entah dari mana,meski di tahan dengan ekspresi sok cool nya,tapi tetep aja kelihatan jelas. Si Haribel nyengir dari balik jaketnya.

"Orihime. Oh..tidak apa-apa kok. Hanya saja tadi aku liat ada seekor kelelawar yang ngintip kamu dari balik pintu. Nggak tahu lagi ngeliatin apa?Tadi kau sedang apa Orihime di dalam kamar sebelum keluar?"Sindir Haribel sambil ngelirik si Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra langsung bergidik tegang.

"Are..Tadi aku sedang pakai baju,karena habis mandi."Sahut Orihime dengan wajah polosnya.

"Sepertinya kalelawar nakal itu mengintip mu ya Orihime."Haribel semakin menjadi dengan sindirannya nggak lupa ngelirik Ulquiorra yang sedari tadi diem nggak ngomong-ngomong dan kelihatan jelas kalau dia tegang.

"Mm..Tidak apa-apa kok. Kalelawar kan lucu. Kalau tahu dia ada di depan kamar ku,akan ku bawa dia masuk."Ujar Orihime dengan senyum FULL SO SWEET.

Kuas dan cat merah semakin asik ngelukis di wajah si cowok putih pucat itu waktu ngedenger Orihime ngomong -tiba kebayang lagi dech lekuk tubuh Orihime di benak Ulquiorra. Sangat jelas terbayangkan hampir aja dia terlena dengan bayanganya,buru-buru dia hapus.

"Masih ada yang harus aku duluan."Kata cowok bermata emerald itu,lalu pergi meninggalkan Orihime dan Haribel.

'Bukanya dari tadi kau ada di sini.'Batin Haribel.

Tapi Orihime memandang punggung Ulquiorra dengan tatapan lesu.

'Kenapa Ulquiorra_kun pergi begitu saja tanpa menyapaku*biasanya juga nggak*,apa dia marah pada apa salahku?"Batin Orihime.

* * *

A/N:Kamu nggak salah kok Orihime.

Orihime:Trus kenapa donk?*sedih*

A/N:mm...*author bungkam cz udah ngerasain ada cero yang hampir menuju ke dia*

Lanjut..lanjut..

* * *

Haribel memandang Orihime yang mimik wajahnya lesu setelah Ulquiorra pergi. "kau baik-baik saja Orihime?"Tanyanya.

Orihime yang sedari tadi ngelamun jadi sadar. "Eh,Haribel_san,aku tidak apa-apa kok."Ujarnya dengan tetap memasang senyum semanis mungkin.

"Mm.."Haribel hanya mendehem.

"Oh ya,Haribel_san kenapa ada di depan kamar ku?Apa ada perlu?"Tanya Orihime sambil menutup pintu kamarnya.

"Oh iya aku lupa."Seru Haribel. "Aku mau minta tolong. Si Neliel entah kenapa tubuhnya jadi penuh bintik-bintik merah dan gatal. Aku mau minta kau menyembuhkanya."Lanjutnya lagi.

Orihime sesaat diam dulu. 'Jangan-jangan karena isi kotak yang di berikan Ulquiorra_kun.'Batin Orihime dengan rada sweetdrop.

Haribel nunggu jawaban Orihime,tapi Orihime masih sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri akhirnya Haribel kesal. "Orihime kau dengar aku.."Serunya dengan volume suara di naikan sedikit membuat Orihime sadar.

"Eh..i..iya akan ku sembuhkan."

"Bagus,kalau begitu ayo."Haribel dan Orihime pun pergi menuju kamar Neliel.

* * *

Sementara itu Ulquiorra.

Kakinya yang ramping tertutup hakama yang di kenakannya di langkahkan sedikit gontai. Bukan karena cape,atau luka,mau tau kenapa. Karena dari tadi dia berjalan sambil memikirkan sesuatu.

'Apa bentuk tubuh perempuan itu sebagus itu?' Ulquiorra berfikir.

'Kelihatannya dia selalu merawat kulitnya dengan baik,jadi terlihat sangat mulus.'Ulquiorra berfikir lagi.

'lekuk dan garis tubuhnya indah sekali.'Pas dia memikirkan itu dia langsung berhenti. 'Apa yang sedari tadi ku pikirkan,kenapa bayangan tubuhnya tadi tidak bisa hilang dari benaku .'Makinya dalam hati sambil terus berjalan.

"Hei Ulquiorra!"Tiba-tiba ada suara yang memanggil namanya dari arah belakang.

Ulquiorra yang sedari tadi otaknya di penuhi bayangan Orihime yang.. dech,kaget lalu nabrak tiang Las Noches.

DUKK!

"Ukh!"Erang Ulquiorra karena kepalanya nabrak tiang. Orang yang sedari tadi mandangin dia dan memanggilnya jadi sweetdrop sendiri. Ulquiorra menoleh ke arah orang yang memanggilnya. "Ada apa kucing bodoh?"Tanyanya kesal ke si Grimmjow yang masih dalam keadaan sweetdrop.

Si Grimmjow nggak nyahut malah bengong. Si Ulquiorra kan jadi kesel,lalu diapun melangkah meninggalkan Grimmjow yang masih setia hokcai.

JDUUK!

Untuk ke dua kalinya Ulquiorra nabrak tiang lagi,Grimmjow semakin sweetdrop malah di tambah dengan jawdrop.

"Sial,kenapa di sini ada tiang."Gerutu Ulquiorra. Grimmjow benar-benar di buat hokcai.

"Bukannya dari dulu di situ memang sudah ada tiang kan."Gumam Grimmjow masih merhatiin tingkah laku si Ulquiorra yang aneh.

Neliel'Room'

"Nah,sudah sembuh."Ujar cewek berambut orange itu dan mengembalikan ke 2 perinya ke dalam jepit rambut biru yang terikat kuat di rambutnya.

"Arigato Orihime."Balas cewek berambut hijau toska.

"Kenapa tubuh mu bisa gatal-gatal dengan bintik-bintik merah?"Tanya cewek berambut pirang.

"Entahlah,ku sedang tidur. Lalu ketika bangun udah gatel-gatel. Untung Orihime bisa nyembuhin."Kata cewek berambut hijau toska itu sebari senyum.

"Doitashimaste Neliel."Sahut Orihime nggak kalah sama senyuman Neliel.

'Neliel gatel-gatel pasti karena isi kotak merah yang di berikan Ulquiorra. Aku jadi merasa bersalah,untung aku bisa menyembuhkannya.'Batin Orihime.

.

.

.

.

Ulquiorra'POV'

Ku masih terus berjalan di setiap lorong Las Noches,nggak tau arah nggak tau tujuan*A/N:Ulquiorra kok jadi orang linglung sich*author di cero*. Hanya sebuah bayangan yang terus berputar di pikiranku,entah kenapa ku yang paling pintar di angkatan Espada ini *lah mulai narsis*tidak bisa menghilangkannya.

"Sial,kenapa dia tidak bisa hilang dari pikiranku."Gerutu ku.  
Apa melihat manusia yang lagi ganti baju bisa menyebar virus,jangan-jangan aku ."Ku pun langsung kesal sendiri

* * *

A/N:Jelas-jelas bukan karena penyakit.

* * *

"Kira-kira siapa yang bisa membantu ku?"Ku mulai memikirkan orang-orang yang ku kenal.

-Stark..

"Dia nggak mungkin membantu ku. Dia hanya si tukang tidur."

-Pak Barragan..

"Mungkin dia bisa membantu ku,tapi dia udah kelewat tua. Pasti udah pikun."

-Haribel..

"Belum bilang apa-apa aku pasti sudah di sindirnya,karena dia memergoki ku melihat Orihime.

-Nnoitra..

"Si sendok itu paling banyak omong."

-Grimmjow..

"Dia orang yang paling tidak bisa di harapkan."

-Zommari..

"Bisa-bisa ku cuman di cuekin karena dia sibuk bertapa di bawah air terjun.*lah emang di Las Noches ada air terjun*

-Syazel..

"Hmm..Kalau dia mungkin saja,dia si espada autis mungkin punya obatnya,ya mungkin saja."Ku pun ngangguk-ngangguk sendiri.

'Kalau espada peringkat 9 dan 10 lebih tidak bisa di andalkan. Ku pergi minta bantuan Syazel saja.'Setelah memikirkan siapa orang yang tepat di antara ke 9 Espada dan hanya mereka yang ku kenal,akhirnya ku memutuskan untuk minta bantuan Syazel,meski rada ragu.

Ku langkahkan kaki ku menuju kamar Syazel yang di hiasi pintu berwarna pink. Tanpa mengetuk ataupun mengucapkan permisi,ku langsung membuka pintu itu.*A/N:Ulquiorra nggak tau sopan santun yah*author langsung di deathglare*

"Syazel kau ada di dalam?"Seru ku dengan nada super malas.

Lalu ada sosok berambut pink mengenakan jas berwarna putih bagaikan seorang ilmuwan keluar dari cahaya remang-remang.

"Oh..Ulquiorra toh!Ada apa?"Sahutnya sambil membawa beberapa tabung berisi cairan yang mencurigakan di kedua tangannya,di belakangnya ada beberapa hollow yang menemaninya.

"Aku membutuhkan sesuatu darimu yang bisa menghilangkan sesuatu yang mengganggu dari pikiran ku."Sahut ku masih dengan nada super kan memang terkenal cool*penyakit narsisnya parah*di gebukin dech authornya*

"Menghilangkan sesuatu dari pikiran?Memang apa yang kau pikirkan?"Tanya Cowok berambut pink itu yang sesekali membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

Aku pun tidak menjawab dengan cepat.'Tidak mungkin ku katakan kalau aku tidak sengaja melihat Orihime ganti baju. Tapi apa yang harus ku katakan?'Ku mulai memutar otak ku,mencari sebuah alasan yang tepat untuk meyakinkan si espada peringkat 8 ini.

"Hei kau dengar aku!"Syazel mulai kesal menunggu jawaban dari ku.

"Aku juga tidak tau. Pokonya ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiran ku. Apa kau punya sesuatu yang bisa menghilangkannya?"Hanya itu yang bisa ku jadikan alasan.

"Hmm.."Si Syazel mulai mikir ala detektifnya."Ada!tunggu sebentar!"Serunya lalu mengobrak-ngabrik ruangan yang hampir mirip Labolaturim ini. Lalu dia pun berhasil menemukan sebuah botol kecil yang di dalamnya berisi sebuah cairan berwarna hitam."Ini dia."Serunya lagi sambil menyodorkan botol kecil itu.

Ku hanya diam mandangin tuh botol."Apa ini?"Tanya ku dingin.

"Ini penemuan ku. Kalau kau meminumnya kau bisa menghilangkan sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiran mu."Jawabnya dengan semangat 45.

Ku rada ragu ngedenger penjelasanya."Benarkah?"Tanya ku sambil menatap si espada autis yang ada di depan ku.

"Tenang saja. Pasti ampuh ambil."Si rambut pink itu memberikan botol kecil itu

Padaku. Ku pandangi botol kecil dengan cairan hitam aneh di dalamnya.

"Kenapa masih disini. Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau sekalian kau menjadi orang pertama yang mencoba penemuan baru ku."Seru si espada autis dengan semangatnya menyodorkan benda aneh tak berbentuk berwarna biru langit dengan sesuatu yang nempel di atasnya.

"Jangan harap!"Kataku super duper dinginya."Oh ya,ku ambil botol ini,awas kalau efeknya malah jadi buruk. Ku pastikan kau takan bisa membuat penemuan selama hidup mu lagi."Kataku lebih dingin dengan tatapan yamg amat tajam,lalu pergi dari Labolaturium yang gak jelas tercium aroma ku sadari orang yang ku tinggalkan bergumam.

"Pasti berhasil kok Hehehehe.."

Ulquiorra 'POV'End..

* * *

Cowok berambut hitam itu berjalan ke arah kamarnya,membuka pintu berwarna hijau dan memasuki ruangannya. Yang terlihat hanya sebuah sofa dan rak dengan berbagai buku. Lalu dia duduk di sofanya. Memandang botol yang ada di tangannya..

"Apa aku harus meminumnya.."Gumamnya.

Tiba-tiba terlintas sebuah bayangan di pikirannya lagi,buru-buru dia menghapusnya.

"Tak ada jalan lain.."Katanya.

GLUKK!

Dia pun meminum cairan hitam yang ada di dalam botol kecil itu..

Ulquiorra hening tak berbicara. Lidahnya seakan sedang merasa-rasa cairan yang baru masuk ke tenggorokannya.

"Tidak terjadi apa-apa?"! HAH..Ulquiorra menghela nafas lalu melihat ke jam dinding nya. "Saatnya makan malam yah. Aku harus mengantarkan makanan padanya."Ujarnya lalu berjalan keluar dari kamarnya.

Orihime Rooms'

Gadis berambut orange senja itu tertidur di sofanya dengan perasaan yang damai. Tak menyadari kalau pintu kamarnya terbuka.

"Onna,ku masuk."Terdengar suara yang berat dari balik pintu. Pintu putih itu terbuka dam terlihatlah sosok sang cuatro espada yang di belakangnya ada arrancar yang membawa kereta makanan. Mata Ulquiorra melihat sosok cantik yang tengah tidur di sofa putih itu. Wajahnya yang di hiasi langit sore begitu bersinar.

"Biar aku saja. Kau kembalilah."Titahnya pada arrancar pelayan itu. Arrancar itu pun hanya mengangguk dan pergi meninggalkan Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra tidak merapikan alat-alat makan untuk Orihime di meja makan. Malahan dia berjalan perlahan mendekati Orihime yang tengah tertidur. Di sentuhnya lembut pipi sang pemilik shun shun rikka itu. Dengan perlahan dia dekatkan wajahnya ke wajahnya Orihime. Hanya tinggal beberapa senti lagi bibir mereka bertemu.

Tempat lain.. ..

"Hai kalian. Mau lihat sesuatu yang menarik tidak?"Espada berambut pink itu datang dengan wajah yang berbinar-binar. Semua espada yang terdiri dari hampir semua espada saja yang tengah bersantai di tempat yang hamper mirip taman berlantaikan pasir itu pun menoleh, ada paling yang absen hanya Stark yang tengah asyik ngorok di kamarnya dan pak Barragan yang tengah istirahat encoknya kambuh.

"Lihat apa?"Tanya Nnoitra yang lagi ngelap-ngelap Santa Teresa nya.

"Apanya yang menarik?"Sambung Grimmjow yang bersender di dinding dengan melipat ke dua tangannya di belakang kepalanya.

"Pokoknya ada ikut aja,pasti bakal seru."Sahut Syazel dengan semangat 45 nya. Karena para espada kagak ada kerjaan,semuanya tanpa absen kecuali 2 orang mengikuti Syazel. Kira-kira kemana ya?

Orihime Room'

Tinggal beberapa senti lagi bibir dingin Ulquiorra menyentuh bibir Orihime.

"Ukh!"Orihime terbangun dan membuka mata. Di lihatnya sosok Ulquiorra yang di hadapanya.

Ulquiorra yang sadar kalau Orihime terbangun cepat-cepat menjauh dan duduk di samping Orihime. Orihime menatap Ulquiorra bingung dan mencoba merubah posisi tubuhnya yang tadi berbaring menjadi duduk. Di tatapny lagi pemilik mata emerald itu,Ulquiorra yang merasa di perhatikan pun menoleh ke arah Orihime.

"Ada apa onna?"Tanya Ulquiorra.

Orihime sedikit kaget dan langsung mengalihkan pandangannya."Ti..tidak apa-apa kok."Orihime jadi terbata-bata. Lalu mata abu-abu itu melirik ke sebuah kereta makanan yang membawa beberapa makanan. "Wah!Makan,Ulquiora_kun kenapa tidak lasngsung membangunkankulapar -lapar."Orihime beranjak dari sofa.

Ulquiorra terdiam untuk sesaat,tanpa ba bi bu lagi. Tangan Ulquiorra langsung menarik tangan Orihime dan membuatnya kembali berbaring di sofa dengan Ulquiorra di atasnya. Semburat merah menghiasi wajah Orihime."Kau mau tahu kenapa aku tidak langsung membangunkan mu."Kata Ulquiorra sebari menatap Orihime tajam tapi lembut*lah jadi bingung*

"Ul..ulquiorra_kun."

Tanpa menunggu Orihime mengijinkannya,bibir Ulquiorra sudah menghisap bibir Orihime penuh gairah*lah lebay*Orihime sontak kaget tapi tidak bisa melawan.

"UKH!"Hanya desahan yang terdengar dari mulut manis Orihime yang tengah di cium lembut tapi sedikit kasar oleh bibir yang terasa dingin milik Uluiorra. Perlahan lidah Uluiorra menjilat bibir bagian bawah Orihime,Orihime kaget dan tanpa sengaja membuka mulutnya. Ulquiorra tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan dan langsung memasukan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Orihime.

Orihime mencoba melawan,tapi tubuhnya tak bisa bergerak karena tertindih oleh tubuh Ulquiorra. Meski langsing nan ramping,tubuh Ulquiorra cukup berat meski gak bisa di bandingkan dengan tubuh Grimmjow atau Yummy dan Zommary.*author di tindih mereka bertiga*

"Ukh!"Lagi-lagi hanya desahan per desahan yang terdengar dari mulut Orihime. Sedangakan Ulquiorra masih dengan perlahannya memainkan lidahnya di dalam mulut Orihime,menyapu langit-langit bibir Orihime,mengabsen satu-persatu giginya. Saliva mulat mengalir di sela-sela mulut Orihime. Dia sudah tidak tahan karena kehabisan oksigen,tapi Ulquiorra tidak mengubrisnya malah semakin menekan ciumannya agar labih dalam. Dia tahan setiap jemari Orihime dengan jemarinya.

"UKH!"Untuk kesekian kalinya Orihime hanya bisa mendesah. Tapi mata abu-abunya tiba-tiba membulat,lalu tidak sengaja mendorong tubuh Ulquiorra dengan tenaga terakhirnya meski itu tidak berpangaruh ke Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra yang menyadari kalau kekasihnya ini minta untuk di lepas ciumanya,Ulquiorra pun melepas ciumannya.

Mata hijau emerald itu memandang Orihime. "Apa kau tidak menyukai kalau aku melakukannya onna?"Ulquiorra bertanya dengan tampang supeeeerrr tetap mempertahankan tampang so coolnya padahal dia sendiri udah gak kuat buat pasang wajah merah.*Author di cero*

Dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal bagaikan sedang di buru Orihime mencoba menjawab. "Bu..bukan. Ta..tapi,malu kan kalau di liatin."Ujar Orihime dengan wajah yang udah kayak kepiting kelamaan di rebus,mata abu-abunya ber arah ke pintunya yang terbuka lebar dan mendapti beberapa orang di sana. Ulquiorra langsung menoleh ke arah pintu itu. Mata emeraldnya membulat mendapti beberapa sosok yang berdiri hokcai di sana.

"WAW!Cuatro kau bisa berciuman hot gitu."Cibir si cowok jangkung bak kayak sendok itu.

"Ulquiorra ternyata kau tak sedingin yang kukira."Tambah cowok berambut biru.

"Walah-walah."Cewek berambut hijau toska hanya geleng-geleng dengan seringai di wajahnya.

"Cuatro tak ku sangka kau seperti itu. Setelah melihat Orihime_chan,kau langsung menyerangnya."Gak lupa komentar dari cewek berambut pirang yang di kuncir 3.

"Wah!Ulquiorra yang di pikiran itu ternyata seperti !Ternyata kau hentai juga pikiran apa yang membuatmu terganggu,karena itu ku kasih itu akan membuat mu lupa apa yang kau pikirkan,karena kau akan langsung melakukan apa yang kau pikirkan,ternyata yang ingin kau lakukan hal seperti ini !" Tambah cowok berambut pink dengan gaya sok ngebetulin kacamatanya.

Ulquiorra diam dan hening. Terasa reatsu yang sangat besar dan menakutkan darinya. Aura hitam mulai menyelubungi tubuhnya yang putih pucat. Tatapan yang biasanya dingin semakin dingin dan menakutkan. Semua orang yang berdiam diri di depan pintu langsung sweetdrop.

"RAMBUT PINK SAMPAH!AKAN KU BUAT KAU MENYESAL!"Serunya dengan nada supeeerrrr dingiiiinnn banget. Tuh orang yang ngerasa langsung bergidik ngeri dan siap-siap untung kabur. Tapi sayang. "CERO ORCURAS!"Sebuah cero hitam melayang ke arahnya dan untuk ke dua kalinya dia terbang dan menghilang di langit Hueco Mundo.

CRING!

Grimmjow,Neliel,Nnoitra hanya memandang sambil berseru "WAW!"

Haribel,Zommary cuman diem memandangi dingin.

Yummy,Aaroniero menatap dengan berbinar-binar. "WAH KEREN!"Seru espada berbadan gede itu.

"Hebat-hebat."Seru salah satu kepala Aaroniero.

"Yah,untuk kali ini aku setuju."Sahut sebelah kepalanya lagi.

Dan burung pun terbang.*burung emang terbangkan*

Ulquiorra hanya menatap mereka dingin.

"Nah,kesimpulan dengan kejadian ini. Ulquiorra dan Orihime pacaran kan?"Haribel membuyarkan semua pandangan berbinar-binar yang di tunjukan ke arah langit. Ulquiorra dan Orihime langsung tegang.

"Teryata benar kalian pacaran kan."Tambah espada berambut hijau toska itu.

"Hmm..Jadi begiru yah."Semua espada menopang dagu mereka dengan tangannya dan ngangguk-ngangguk bareng bak kayak boneka kucing tahun baru lalu menyeringai.

Ulquiorra dan Orihime semakin tegang.. .. ..

Apa yang akan terjadi. Akankah ketauan karena bukti yang sudah jelas ini kalau Ulquiorra dan Orihime backstreet di belakang para penghuni Las Noches lainya. Dan akankah para espada akan membocorkannya pada Aizen_sama sebagai penguasa Hueco Mundo..Ataukah.. .. ..?

TBC

.

.

.

Yoshh..chapter 2 UPDATE..

Gila di chap ini semua karakter OOC banget,apalagi Haribel sama Ulquiorra.. BUSYYEETT DAH.. Gome..gome..jika reader kagak suka sama ke OOC an mereka…pliisss jangan di flame,ntar vida nagis loch,kritik sich boleh tapi jangan pedes-pedes yah*nawar*

Vida:akhirnya ketauan,hehehe.. Ulquiorra nakal sich.

Ulquiorra:*ngasih deathglare?*

Vida:*merinding*btw Ulquiorra agresif yah. Udah mah ngintip,lalu karang nyerang Orihime,ckckck!Ternyata Ulquiorra tuh rada hentai yah, yah tapi itu wajar sioch,namanya juga cowok yang punya pacar. Tapi tak ku sangka seorang Cuatro Espada Ulquiorra Schiffer yang di kenal sebagai Espada terdingin,bisa juga !Kenapa kamu gak nyium aku aja. Vida selalu setia kok!Nich!UUUMM*Majuin mulut jadi moyong*

Ulquiorra:Dasar AUTHOR SETREEESS!CERO?*nembak cero.*

Vida*terbang menyusul Syazel*GYAAAA!

OK..Di tunggu REVIEW an nya..

Vida ucapin arigato wat yang udah review di chap 1…arigatou..arigatou..

Gome kalau ada kalimat yang ilang...

SEE YOU AGAIN NEXT CHAPTER…

Arigatou Gozaimasu…. ^ ^..

REVIEW..

REVIEW..

REVIEW..


	3. Chapter 3

WAKAKAKAK! Ternyata ini fic yang super duper gaje ada yang Review juga! Gak nyangka,Vida jadi terharu*mulai lebay dech*

Ini chapter terakhir! Tadinya mau vida buat panjang,tapi berhubung vida pengen cepet-cepet bikin fic baru,ya ini Fic vida selesaikan di chapter ini..

Vida ucapin arigatou yang sangat special buat yang dah review..

Buat.

-Andromeda,Kuroichi-hana,Marianne de Marionettenspieler,Ayano646cweety, Chai Moi,Koiczumi Nanaho, Reyla Schiffer, Amber'Orquidea'Reina, Hanaka Of Nadeshiko,Ararancha,Kuraishi Cha22dhen,Yuzumi Haruka.

Arigatou Gozaimasu!

Kalau gak ada kalian yang review,di jamin ini fic gak akan bisa sampai chapter ini.. Arigatou-arigatou. Sebagai author baru Vida sangat senang.. MAKASIH.. ARIGATOU…

Tapi Vida sedih banget,waktu ni fic di ketik. Vida baru aja beres nonton Bleach yang special Muramasa. Vida sedih banget,kenapa yang EMO style di Bleach selalu cepet mati. Udah mah Ulquiorra,Sekarang Muramasa. Apalagi Muramasa begitu setia pada Kouga. Tapi Kouga nya jahat. NYEBELIN..*gigit kaos belel*

Tite Kubo senpai! Kenapa kau begitu tega memisahkan Vida dari Ulquiorra sama Muramasa. Nikah sama mereka aja belom*udah mulai gila nich author*.

Tapi Bleach bentar lagi owari gak yah? Kidou yang dari Urahara,dah aktif di tubuh Aizen. Tapi kalau Bleach OWARI.. Ada cerita baru gak yah! Semoga ada karakter Ulquiorra lagi. Tite Kubo senpai.. Vida mau REQUEST! Ulquiorra harus lebih banyak tampil. Dan yang EMO style jangan cepet mati donk..

Vida: Ulquiorra kau salah setia sich! Masa setia sama Aizen! Setia sama vida aja,di jamin halal,dan bahagia..

Ulquiorra: OGAH!*sinis*

Vida: *Pundung* Ah! Muramasa_san. Jadi zanpakutou vida yach! Di jamin akan selalu vida sayang..

Muramasa: Tidak butuh! Ku tetap setia pada Kouga!

Vida" WUUAAPPAA!*teriak pake toa,semua budek seketika* LOE DAH DI KHIANATI! Masih mau setia! UDAH LOE GANTI HATI SAMA GW AJA*masih teriak*

Kouga:*nongol tiba-tiba* Enak aja! Muramasa tuh zanpakutou GW. Gak akan gw serahin ke siapa pun.

Vida: Loe kan udah ngekhianatin dia.

Kouga:Tapi Muramasa tetep setia padaku.

Vida: Dasar nyebelin. Ulquiorra di rebut Aizen,Muramasa di rebut Kouga. Lalu aku sama siapa donk!*teriak,meneriaki nasib dari arah matahari tenggelam*lebay*

Para READER tercinta,lebih baik jangan baca dialog abal di atas,nanti jadi gila kayak authornya.

Vida: MAKSUD LOE!*deathglare*

Lebih baik kita langsung aja lanjutin Ini fic.. Ok! LETTSS GOO!

.

.

.

Secret in Las Noches

.

.

Chapter 3

.

.

.

"Nah,kesimpulan dengan kejadian ini. Ulquiorra dan Orihime pacaran kan?"Haribel membuyarkan semua pandangan berbinar-binar yang di tunjukan ke arah langit. Ulquiorra dan Orihime langsung tegang.

"Teryata benar kalian pacaran kan."Tambah espada berambut hijau toska itu.

"Hmm..Jadi begitu yah."Semua espada menopang dagu mereka dengan tangannya dan ngangguk-ngangguk bareng bak kayak boneka kucing tahun baru lalu menyeringai.

Ulquiorra dan Orihime semakin tegang.. .. ..

* * *

"Nah sekarang beri tahu kami! Sejak kapan kalian pacaran?" Desak para espada dengan tatapan tajam mereka.

Ulquiorra dan Orihime langsung sweetdrop…

"Tak ada hubungannya dengan kalian. Kenapa aku harus memberitahukannya.!" Jawab Ulqui ketus.

"TENTU SAJA ADA HUBUNGANNYA!" Teriak para espada berbarengan. Ulqui langsung sweetdrop karena di teriyaki sama 7 orang sekaligus. Eh..lebih tepatnya 6 orang,soalnya Zomarry gak ikut-ikutan..

"Coba kau tidak lihat aku!" Seru cewek berambut hijau toska,Ulqui mandangin males. "Cantik punya,tubuh sexy iya, kulit putih, dada ku juga gak kalah sama punya Orihime*nunjuk Orihime,Orihime langsung nunduk malu*. Apa coba kurangnya aku! Sampai sekarang tetep jomblo!" Lanjut tuch cewek berambut hijau toska.

Ulquiorra diem NO COMMENT!

"Kalau aku berubah jadi Shiba Kaien,semua cewek pasti langsung kelepek-kelepek*MASA*. Cerdas,ganteng,juga keren! Tapi sampai sekarang aku belum punya cewek!" Sambung Aaroniero langsung berubah jadi sosok Shiba Kaien.

'Itu sich namanya penipuan!' Batin Ulquiorra sambil mandangin males tuch Aaroniero yang lagi ngaca-ngaca sendiri.*iichh!narsis..*

"Kalau aku sich tinggal senyum dan memperlihat gigi ku yang berjejer rapi dan putih,cewek-cewek pasti langsung jatuh cinta." Tuch cowok sendok*di sabit santa Teresa* maksudnya Nnoitra ikut-ikutan ngomong sambil senyum luueeebbaarr buuaanget ampe itu gigi putihnya CLIINGG! Berkilau,gak nyadar ada cape nyangkut!

'Giginya emang putih. Tapi nafas loe bau banget! Gak pernah sikat gigi apa?' Batin Ulquiorra lagi sambil mandang dingin.

"Kalau aku punya otot kekar gini! Akan ku peluk setiap cewek yang datang padaku!" Seru Yummy yang langsung pamer otot dengan gaya ala orang Mesir.*reader tau kan gaya yang kayak gimana?*

'Itu cewek pasti langsung mati kalau loe peluk! Dasar BODOH!' Untuk kesekian kalinya Ulquiorra membatin.

Zommary cuman diem gak berkomentar karena sibuk bertapa di pinggir pintu.

"Pintar,cantik,rambut pirang yang indah! Mungkin segitu sempurnanya,para cowok gak ada yang mau mendekatiku!" Harribel mulai berpose ala Candy Candy dengan background BLING..BLING.. Yang lain sweetdrop NO COMMENT!

"Ganteng, tubuh yang atletis, tinggi, kuat! Apa coba yang kurang dari aku! Katakan padaku! KATAKAN!" Grimmjow mulai histeris lebay.

"KEBODOHAN MU!" Semua serempak ngomong gitu. Grimmjow langsung jawdrop pundung di pojokan dengan hiasan GLOOM..GLOOM..*cacian*.

* * *

Vida: Griim,kamu memang sudah di tentuin nasibnya...

Grimm:Enak aj.. Kan loe yang bikin GW jadi kayak gini.. Bentulin martabat GW!*teriak pake toa*

Vida:*kabur*

* * *

"Lalu apa hubungannya dengan.." Ulqui belom sempet beresin ucapanya.

"ADAAA!" Di potong sama teriakan para espada minus Grimmjow yang masih pundung. Ulqui langsung ngasih deathglare soalnya kaget tapi di tutupin sama wajah dinginnya.

"Kenapa cowok tanpa ekspresi kayak loe bisa dapet pacar!" Teriak Neliel.

"Cowok kayak loe yang bisanya, baik Aizen_sama.. Baik Aizen_sama! Bisa dapet pacar HAH!" Tambah Nnoitra.

"Kalah ganteng apa coba GW! Nich liat,wajah GW yang Shiba Kaien yang super ganteng gini! BELOM DAPET PACAR! Liat.. liat.. liat!" Di tambah Aaroniero yang langsung histeris dan ngaca sambil nangis Bombay!

"Otot Gw lebih kekar dari loe! Masa gak punya pacar HAH!" Yummy ikutan nimbrung.

"Wajah ku yang begitu cantik harus kalah oleh orang macam kau CUATRO!" Harribel langsung ngasih deathglare dengan aliran listrik 100.000 VOLT*emang Pikachu*dan langsung di terima dengan baik oleh deathglare dari Ulquiorra.

"Makanya! Sudah ku katakan apa hunbungannya…" Untuk ke dua kalinya ucapan Ulquiorra terpotong.

"SUDAH KAMI BILANG ADA!" Teriak semua espada untuk kesekian kalinya.*wooyy! Ini bukan acara paduan suara!*. Ulquiorra langsung pasang tampang BT karena sedari tadi dia ngomong di potong terus.

"KENAPA KAMI YANG SEBEGITU SEMPURNANYA! HARUS KALAH SAMA COWOK STOICK KAYAK LOE! KAMI KAGAK TERIMA TAU! MASIH JOMBLO SEDANGKAN LOE NYEBAR KEMESRAAN!" Para espada mulai teriak histeris sendiri.

* * *

A/N: Para espada udah mulai error karena gak punya pacar! Busyyeet dah segitunya!

Minna: URUSAI!

A/N:*sweetdrop*

Lanjut-lanjut—

* * *

Ulquiorra diam sejenak mandangin tuh rekan-rekan espadanya yang mulai histeris mengetahui kalau Ulquiorra sudah punya pacar.

"Mungkin kalian kekurangan HORMON!" Kata Ulquiorra datar.

Semua espada langsung diem sejenak sampe suara jangkrik kedengeran.*emang di Hueco Mundo ada jangkrik*.

Para espada yang tadi seolah lagi ikutan ajang pencari bakat suara Indonesia di Trans TV*kok malah promosi* masih dalam keadaan diem bak kayak di kuburan.

"Kurang hormon katanya.." Kata cewek berambut toska alias Neliel sambil jongkok dengan aura hitam.

"Kita kekurangan hormon.."Sambung Nnoitra yang ikutan jongkok.

"Jadi kita ini kekurangan hormon, karena itu gak punya pacar!" Di sambung lagi sama Aaroniero yang kembali ke wujud asli.

"Aku yang sempurna ini kekurangan hormon.."Harribel ikutan jongkok..

"Apa itu hormon? Apa bisa di makan?" Yee si Yummy malah bingung sendiri sambil ngiler ngebayangin hormon adalah makan yang enak. Dan langsung di hadiahi deathglare dari Neliel,Nnoitra,Aaroniero,Harribel. Dan Yummy pun langsung diem ikutan jongkok. Sedangkan Grimmjow memiliki pikiran yang berbeda.

"Aku bodoh.. Bodoh..Bodoh.. .. .."Itulah yang dia gumam kan.

Dan intinya dari percakapan mereka semua. Mereka merasa sangat SYOK! Dan menggelar aksi jongkok pundung bersama dengan menyebar kabut depresi di depan kamar Orihime.

Orihime pengen ngomong gak bisa. "Anu.. Anu.. Anu.." Hanya sampai anu saja Orihime ngomong.*anu apanya sich?*

Sedangkan Ulquiorra mandangin males. Lalu ekor matanya melirik Orihime kembali. "Onna.." Panggilnya.

Orihime yang merasa di panggil langsung melirik ke Ulquiorra. Dan para espada yang sedari tadi ngadain jongkok depresi bersama langsung berubah ekspresi lagi seolah baru aja menemukan ide.

"Onna! Lebih baik kita pergi dari.. .. .." Entah untuk keberapa kali nya,perkataan Uqluiorra terpotong.

"BERHENTI!CUATROOO! KAMI SUDAH MEMUTUSKAN!" Teriak para espada yang sedari tadi gelar acara jongkok depresi bersama.

"BERHENTI BERTERIAK!KUPINGKU MASIH NORMAL TAHUUU!" Tanpa di sengaja Ulquiorra langsung teriak. Semua orang SWEETDROOP! Ulquiorra langsung sadar lagi dan pasang tampang SO COOL nya! "Ehem!*ulqui mendehem*! Berhentilah memotong ucapanku!" Ujarnya dingin.. dingin..dingiiiiiiiin bangeeeeeeett *woy kepanjangan*. "Dan apa maksud kalian dengan berkata "KAMI SUDAH MEMUTUSKAN"!" Ulqui menirukan gaya ngomong para espada yang teriak tadi.

"Ehem!*Neliel berdehem* Kami sudah memutuskan untuk mengadakan sebuah pertemuan jodoh. Atau biasa di sebut GOOKON!" Seru Neliel dengan semangat 45 nya.

Ulqui mandangin dingin. HAH.. dan hanya mengehela nafas panjang. "Terserah! Yang jelas tidak ada hubungannya denganku." Kali ini Ulquiorra sukses menyelesaikan perkataanya. Padahal Neliel udah mau teriak lagi tapi ke buru di kasih deathglare sama Ulquiorra.

"Akan kami tunjukan kalau kami lebih daik darimu!CUATRO!" Setelah berseru begitu,para espada yang tadi terus saja membuat keributan di depan kamar sang putri Las Noches pergi bagaikan angin dengan tampang WATADO udah buat keributan. Reader tau arti dari WATADO.. Wajah Tanpa Dosa gitu dech..

Nah kembali keadaan Ulquiorra yang udah di puncak amarah yang bisa meledak. Tapi langsung reda waktu ngelirik Orihime yang lagi mandangin lembut dengan senyumannya.

"Ne..Ulquiorra_kun.." Panggil Orihime dengan tampang SO CUTEE nya. Ulquiorra langsung luluh,dan mungkin kalau dia gak terkenal sebagai espada dingin dan pendiam dia pengen banget meluk tuch si Orihime. Tapi sayang jaga image.. jaga image..*muna loe Ulqui*di cero dech authornya*

"Ada apa onna?" Tanya Ulquiorra dengan mempertahankan nada so coolnya.

"Anu.. Yang tadi itu.." Orihime jadi blushing sebelum ngomong.

"Yang tadi yang mana?" Tanya Ulquiorra masih so coolnya. Padahal di dalam hatinya.. 'OOH! KAMI_SAMA kenapa dia terlihat cutee banget sich!'*A/N:Makanya jujur donk..jujur!*maksa*

"I.. itu.. Yang di maksud Syazel_san.."

"Yang mana.." Ulquiorra udah gak bisa nahan pengen meluk Orihime yang wajahnya penuh dengan warna merah.

"Yang bilang kalau..kalau..Ul..Ulquiorra_kun memikirkan itu. Karena itu Ul.. Ulquiorra_kun men..mencium..ku.." Orihime semakin gelagapan.

Ulquiorra langsung diem seribu bahasa.

'OH!KAMI_SAMA! Aku lupa!' Batin Ulquiorra yang histeris. Tapi cuman di inner nya. Di kenyataanya dia tetep pasang tampang cool.

Di tatap mata abu-abu itu oleh mata emeraldnya. Tangannya yang putih pucat membelai pipi Orihime lembut. Orihime hanya Blushing. Lalu tangannya pindah ke helaian rambut orange Orihime, di kecupnya beberapa helai rambut Orihime oleh bibirnya yang dingin. Kembali dia tatap wajah Orihime yang udah BLUSHIIING ABIEZ!

"Kau tidak suka aku melakukannya onna?" Ujar Ulquiorra dingin tapi lembut sambil terus menatap Orihime.

Wajah Orihime semakin di buat gak karuan lagi. " Suka sekali,karena Ulquiorra_kun yang mencium ku." Ujar Orihime dengan nada super duper malunya. Matanya kini menatap ke sebelah karena gak kuat kalau menatap langsung mata Ulquiorra. Senyum puas terpancar di bibir Ulquiorra.

"Kalau begitu,boleh aku melanjutkannya." Ujar Ulquiorra.*A/N:akhirnya jujur juga.*di cero*

Pertama Orihime sontak kaget. Tapi kemudian mengangguk seolah mengijinkan. Seringai tipis terlukis di wajah sang Cuatro. Di sentuh lembut pipi Orihime seolah menyuruhnya untuk menatapnya. Ulquiorra mulai mendekati wajah Orihime.

"Ulquiorra_kun.." Ujar Orihime.

"Orihime.." Sahut Ulquiorra.

"Ulquiorra_kun.."

"Orihime..*sstooop wooyy ini bukan cerita rating M!*"

"Zommary…" Belum sempat bibir Ulquiorra mengecup bibir Orihime,terdengar suara dari samping mereka. Uqluiorra dan Orihime langsung mundur barengan.

"Zo..Zommary_san.." Ujar Orihime kaget.

"Sedang apa kau di sini Zommary?" Tanya Ulquiorra kesal. 'Sial gagal lagi.' Batinnya.

"Sedari tadi aku juga di sini.."Sahut Zommary. "Sudah ya ku mau kembali bertapa. Sampai jumpa.." Setelah bilang begitu sosok Zommary pun lenyap bersama aura hitam yang mengikutinya dari arah Ulquiorra.

Wajah kesal,BT,dongkol,bahkan gondok sudah menghiasi inner Ulquiorra. Bahaya kan kalau semua ekspresi itu di tunjukan di depan Orihime. Jaga image..jaga image..

CK..Ulquiorra berdecak kesal. Orihime mandangin Ulquiorra. Kembali di alihkannya pandangan Ulquiorra ke cewek yang ada di sampingnya itu. "Sebaiknya kau makan makanan mu onna." Ujar Ulquiorra lalu menata piring yang berisi roti dan juga segelas susu,ada juga buah-buahan sebagai pencuci mulutnya.

Orihime hanya mengangguk. Gadis berambut orange itu pun duduk di kursi sebelah meja makannya. Mulai memasukan beberapa makanan di mulutnya,mengunyahnya lalu menelannya perlahan. Sedangkan Ulquiorra hanya menemaninya duduk sambil membaca buku.

Beberapa menit akhirnya Orihime selesai dengan acara makannya. Tanpa banyak bicara Ulquiorra langsung membereskan alat-alat makan dan menaruhnya di kereta makan. Ulquiorra pun mulai melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar Orihime. Tapi sebelum Ulquiorra pergi jauh,Orihime menarik tangan sang cuatro. Ulquiorra sontak kaget. Tanpa aba-aba*emangnya lomba* Orihime mengecup lembut bibir Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra tercengang dan kaget. Setelah memberikan ciuman singkat itu Orihime tersenyum dan kembali ke kamarnya. Sedangkan Ulquiorra masih bengong,tapi kemudian senyuman lembut terlukis di wajah dinginnya lalu dia pun kembali meneruskan langkahnya.

Beberapa Hari Kemudian.. .. ..

Hari ini Aizen_sama pengadakan pertemuan dengan para espadanya. Tapi entah kenapa,ruangan yang begitu besarnya ini menjadi gelap. Sampe-sampe Aizen_sama memerintahkan Gin untuk membeli lilin dalam jumlah banyak di karenakan mati lampu mendadak*A/N:Emang di Las Noches ada warung O_o*. Itu semua di sebabkan aura hitam yang tersebar dari para anggota espadanya yang di kelubungi kabut hitam. Minus Ulquiorra,Stark yang lagi ngorok,juga Barragan yang dari tadi nepuk-nepuk punggungnya.

Wajah Aizen_sama di hiasi ekspresi kebingungan melihat para espadanya yang berwajah depresi. Mata Aizen_sama memulai dari Grimmjow,dia bisa melihat sedari tadi Grimmjow mengulang sebuah kalimat..

"I + I = 2.. 2 + 4 = 6.."Itulah yang di gumamkan Grimmjow yang duduk di sebelah kanan Aizen dengan ekspresi frustasinya. Aizen hokcai ngeliat Grimmjow yang lagi menghafal rumus matematika. Mata Aizen tertuju lagi ke sosok yang duduk di sebelah Grimmjow. Di lihatnya Syazel yang entah kenapa tubuhnya di perban, Aizen cuman ngangkat alis. Di belokan lagi pandangannya ke arah sebelah Syazel. Di lihatnya Zommary yang sedari tadi bibirnya komat kamit.

"AMITABA..AMITIBI..AMI AMI..UMI..Yo..Yo.. Mari*kok jadi nge HIP HOP*." Itulah yang terdengar oleh gendang telinga Aizen. Aizen kembali hokcai. Kalau espada yang satu ini emang kayak gini..pikirnya. Lalu kembali di lirik sebelahnya. Terlihatlah sosok Yummy yang sedari tadi frustasi mandangin ototnya sendiri.. Aizen tidak ingin berkomentar. Kali ini ia melirik Harribel dan Neliel yang duduk bersama,meski mantan espada Neliel di persilahkan datang ke pertemuan*maaf pak Barragan anda di lewat*. Kalau ini bener-bener bisa bikin Aizen hokcai setengah mati,melihat wajah espada peringkat ke 3 nya ini penuh dengan make up tapi ekpresi mereka benar-benar frustasi. Aizen bingung harus komentar apa.. Kali ini ia melihat Aaroniero yang entah kenapa wajahnya di tutupi dan Nnoitra yang sedari tadi nundukin kepalanya.

Minus Ulquiorra,Strak,dan Barragan. Entah mengapa tersebar aura hitam depresi dari para espadanya. Aizen ngangkat alis. 'Ada apa ini?' Batinnya.

Reader kalian mau tau kenapa? OK kita Flash Back!

Para espada yang JOMBLO ini tengah bersiap-siap untuk acara pertemuan jodohnya.

Neliel Rooms.. .. ..

Neliel sang mantan espada ke tiga bersama Harribel tengah berdiri di depan sebuah cermin yang gede banget.

"Yo, kita harus tampil cantik..! Seru Neliel sambil ngoles-ngoles lipstick berwarna merah menyala di bibirnya.

"MM.. Meski ku sudah terlahir sempurna,tapi tidak masalah kalau berdandankan,*ternyata Harribel itu narsis*author di deathglare*.

Nnoitra Rooms.. .. ..

Espada yang di kenal sebagai peringkat lima ini tengah sibuk menyikat giginya. Entah berapa kali dia sudah menyikatnya.

"Gigi ku harus putih bersinar.. .. .."Katanya sambil cengar-cengir di depan cermin.

Yummy Rooms.. .. ..

Espada ke sepuluh yang punya tubuh gueede ini tengah ngangkat besi..

"1..2..1..2..1..2.. Otot ku harus terlihat kuat!" Serunya sambil dengan entengnya ngangkat tuh tongkat besi*vida gak tau namanya*.

Aaroniero Rooms.. .. ..

Kalau espada ke Sembilan ini malah sibuk lari-larian di lorong Las Noches. Lalu tanpa aba-aba dia langsung mendobrak pintu berwarna pink itu dan berseru.. .. ..

" SYAZEEELLL! GW MAU OPRASI PLASTIK! LOE BISA KAN!" Teriaknya pake big toa. Itu empunya kamar langsung ngelempar tabung berisi cairan aneh tepat ke wajah Aaroniero karena kaget.

BLUUSHH!

Dalam sekejap wajah Aaroniero yang dalam keadaan wujud Shiba Kaien berubah menjadi sosok monyet!*wkwkwkw* Aaroniero yang menyadari karena gak sengaja ngaca di cermin sebelahnya langsung ngehajar Syazel. Kasian padahal udah beberapa kali kena cero sama Ulquiorra,sekarang malah di hajar Aaroniero. Itulah kenapa Syazel tubuhnya di perban..*turut berduka cita*

Grimmjow Rooms.. .. ..

Nah kalau espada ke enam ini malah duduk aja di sofanya. Wajahnya terus berekspresi frustasi.. Dari tadi bibirnya terus berkomat-kamit..

"Aku bodoh..bodoh..bodoh.. MEREKA BILANG AKU BODOOH! Akan ku perlihatkan kalau aku tidak BODOH!" Serunya sambil beranjak dari sofanya. Dan langsung membuka buku yang entah dia dapat dari mana. Dan mencoba menghafalkanya.

"Dengan ini Gw pasti dapet cewek!" Tambahnya lagi dengan semangat menggebu-gebu!

Setelah beberapa kejadian sebelum acara pertemuan jodoh itu,akhirnya hari yang di tunggu tiba.

Neliel dan Harribel yang udah dandan habis-habisan sampe minta Syazel ngebuatin ramuan buat mereka. Entahlah ramuan apa. Lalu Nnoitra yang rajin gosok gigi,entah berapa kali sehari,lalu Yummy yang rajinya dan emang biasanya olahraga buat namabahin bentuk ototnya,lalu Aaroniero yang pasrah sama tampang ganteng Shiba Kaiennya yang berubah jadi monyet*author ngakak*di geplak*,dan yang terakhir Grimmjow yang dengan rajinnya belajar sampe mimisan dan minta Orihime menyembuhkannya.

Kembali jawdrop,sweetdrop,hokcai,ngacai,melohok ngeliat tamu-tamu yang datang ke acara perjodohan itu. Reader mau tahu siapa yang dateng. Silahkan pikirkan bila tamu-tamu undanganya adalah penduduk Hueco Mundo. Sudah jelas dan sudah dapat di pastikan kalau yang dateng itu ya para HOLLOW lah. Mereka lupa kalau di Hueco Mundo ini hanya para espada yang memiliki wujud dan rupa yang sempurna dan mirip dengan manusia. Sedangkan Hollow yang lain tentu saja mirip monster dengan topeng mereka.

* * *

A/N:wkwkwkwkw*ngakak* pikun nich! Ya iylah di hueco mundo mana ada orang yang normal. Hancurlah impian kalian untuk mendapatkan pacar..HUWAHAHAHA!

*author langsung di keroyok rame-rame*

* * *

Flash Back End.. .. ..

Itulah alasan kenapa para espada minus Ulquiorra,Strak,dan Barragan yang masih dalam keadaan biasa sekarang tengah depresi. Aizen yang kagak tahu menahu,hanya bisa bicara menyampaikan apa yang jadi topic pertemuaan kali ini,meski gak ada yang ngedengerin. Dan pertemuan pun di tutup. Para espada keluar dari ruangan yang besar itu.

Ulquiorra mandangin para espada yang tengah ber GLOOM..GLOOM.. dengan aura hitamnya. Dia pengen banget tertawa karena udah bisa nebak apa penyebabnya,tapi di tahannya. Biasa jaga Image SO COOL!*jaga image terus dech*.

"Ulquiorra_kun." Terdengar suara panggilan dari arah depan. Uqluiorra beserta espada lain menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Terlihatlah sosok cantik Orihime. Ulquiorra hanya menatap dingin,padahal dalam hatinya dia pengen senyum. Sesekali dia mengutuk dirinya yang terlahir dan di kenal sebagai espada yang dingin. Tapi pandangan dari espada yang sedari tadi depresi langsung kembali seperti semula. Dan tanpa ba bi bu lagi langsung menyergap Orihime. Orihime sedikit kaget. Ulquiorra sudah siap siaga tapi langsung KO karena di deathglare sama semuanya.

"Hei..Orihime!" Panggil Neliel. Orihime menoleh.

"A..ada apa Neliel_san?" Tanya Orihime gelagapan.

"Teman-teman dari Soul Soecity mu itu semua berwujud manusia kan?" Tanya Neliel.

"I..iya.." Jawab Orihime.

"Apa ada cewek cantik.." Nnoitra nimbrung.

"Yo..cewek cantik..cewek cantik.."Grimmjow nambahin.

Orihime ngangguk..

"Apa ada cowok gantengnya juga?" Kalau ini Neliel dengan semangatnya bertanya.

Orihime kembali mengangguk..

Kali ini tatapan serius dan tajam terpancar dari mata Grimmjow,Neliel,Nnoitra,Harribel,Aaroniero,dan Yummy.

Orihime bingung sendiri,Ulquiorra kesel soalnya gak bisa ngedeketin Orihime yang di kerumunin.

"Ini sudah jelas dan sudah pasti.." Batin semuanya minus Ulquiorra dan Orihime.

"Kalau mau dapat pacar yang normal,harus minggat dari Hueco Mundo dan pindah ke Soul Soecity.. Maaf Aizen_sama.. Masa depan dan harga diri lebih baik!" Seru mereka ber enam dalam hati dengan aura api yang berkobar-kobar. Orihime dan Ulquiorra langsung cabuutt!

Apa para espada benar-benar akan minggat dari Hueco Mundo ke Soul Soecity di mana tempat musuhnya Aizen. Apakah Aizen akan membiarkannya. Sayangnya tidak. Tanpa sepengetahuan mereka ternyata Aizen sedang menikmati sebuah gambar VIDEO dari beberapa layar yang ada di hadapanya.

"Kalian pikir bisa pergi begitu saja! Tidak akan pernah bisa!HAHAHA!" Tawa Aizen meledak di ruangan sunyi itu. Seolah mengetahui apa yang tengah di pikirkan para espadanya.

Ternyata OH ternyata! Aizen terus memperhatikan gerak-gerik penghuni Las Noches dalam sebuah acara ARRANCAR ENXYCLOPEDIA yang di bintangi oleh Gin Ichimaru*malah promosi*. Yang di dalamnya memperlihatkan setiap tingkah laku para penghuni Las Noches tanpa di ketahui oleh para espadanya. Itu berarti hubungan Ulquiorra dan Orihime sudah di ketahuinya,tapi kayaknya dia merestuinya,karena sampai sekarang Aizen tidak mempersalahkannya.

Karena Aizen berhasil menggagalkan rencana minggat para espadanya. Akhirnya para espada itu tetep jomblo!wkwkwk..

EEIIITTTSS! Rahasiain dari para Shinigami yach! Kalau ternyata para espada espada itu pada JOMBLO. Beda dengan para Shinigami kayak Rukia sama Ichigo,atau Byakuya yang punya istri Hisana. Para espada hanya bisa meratapi nasib. Sedangkan Ulquiorra harus mencari tempat rahasia buat bisa mesra-mesraan sama Orihime. Karena kalau gak, mungkin mereka bisa jadi alasan para espada ini NGAMUKK! Karena gara-gara mereka berdualah,para espada kena penyakit pengen punya pacar.. .. ..

OWARI.. .. Gitu Dech!

HUWAHAHAHAHAHA! GAJE BANGET SICH! Gila di fic ini semua chara OOC KABEH!

Waduh—waduh..

Vida:HAHAHA! Espada pada jomblo,trus kena virus cinta gara-gara UlquiHime..kasian..*vida langsung di bantai seketika.*

Orihime: Ulquiorra_kun..

Ulquiorra: Orihime..

Orihime: Ulquiorra_kun..

Ulquiorra: Orihime..

Vida:*idup lagi* WOOOYYY STTOOPP! Jangan bikin cerita sendiri wooy!*teriak pake toa* Gara-gara kalian ni fic bisa-bisa berubah rating TAHUUU!

UlquiHime:*innocent*

Vida:Dasar..*nyibir*

Grimmjow:*nendang dari belakang* WOOOYYY! AUTHOR STRREEESSS!*teriak pake big toa di depan telinga.*

Vida:*tepar dan langsung budek seketika*

Grimmjow:Jangan tidur loe!*goyang-goyangin badan*

Vida: *idup lagi* a..ada ap Grimmjow?

Grimmjow: Ada apa apanya! MASA GW GAK PUNYA PACAR! TAMPANG GINI GANTENGNYA KALAH MA SI STOICK KALONG BERENGSEK ITU!*nunjuk ulqui.*

Viad:hehehehe*cengengesan*

Neliel:VIDAAAA!*langsung nubruk*

Vida:WHAT THE HELL AGAIN!

Neliel:Kenapa gw kok jomblo!

Harribel:Cerita apa itu! Gak bisa di bayangkan aku yang begini sempurnanya jadi JOMBLO! Kau harus bertanggung jawab!*ngancam*

Vida:*langsung kabuuuurrr*

Minna:WOOOYYY JANGAN KABUR LOE!

Ulquiorra:*ngehela nafas* BAiklah Reader. Sebaiknya kalian caci maki saja FIC GILA ini!

Orihime:EEEHH! Jangan!

Uqluiorra:Kenapa?

Orihime: Kalo yang ngirim semua cacian,kasian Vida kan.. Jangan ngasih cacian tapi FLAME AJA!

Ulquiorra:*sweetdrop* itu sama saja onna..

Orihime:Eh..iya ya..hehehe..

Ulquiorra:Ya sudah terserahlah! BYE…. Nutup Tirai hitam.. *ada celah ke buka dikit*

Vida:*balik lagi* WOOYYY! MALAH MESRA-MESRAA DI BELAKANG TIRAI..!

UlquiHime yang mau ciuman pun gak jadi lagi dech!

Ulquiorra:*harus nyari tempat rahasia nich..*batinnya.

Dan fic pun selesai!

Gomene kalau garing. GOMNEEEE! Disini smuanya OOC.. GOMENEEE..KALAU READER GAK SUKA… karena itu caci makilah daku ini! Silahkan. Di perkenankan mengirim cacian anda ke tombol bertuliskan REVIEW! OK!

NEXT SEE YOU FANFIC!

ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU!


End file.
